Inocencia
by LadyLoba
Summary: Hay dos buenas razones por las que nunca debes entrar sola a un bosque cubierto de nieve, porque puedes perderte... y porque puedes encontrar algo no deseado. Mal summary (como siempre XD) final crack. Espero me perdonen, ha sido una idea repentina.


**Inocencia**

_En el cuento, el lobo no se limita a acechar a Caperucita Roja por el bosque. Esa interpretación es demasiado simplona. Él está en su medio. Sus recursos duplican o quizá triplican a los de ella. Tiene una capacidad visual mayor. Un sentido del olfato infinitamente mejor. Corre más que ella, se adelanta a sus pensamientos. Está en su entorno, familiarizado con cada árbol y cada piedra cubierta de musgo. Ella no es más que una intrusa asustada, sola y muy alejada de su medio. Es joven e ingenua. Él es mayor, más sabio y mucho más avezado. En realidad, el lobo podría matarla en cualquier momento, mientras tropieza impotente por entre las zarzas, espinas y sombras oscuras. Pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Convertiría la matanza en algo demasiado rutinario. Mundano. Él tiene que acercarse más. Tiene que comunicarse directamente antes de la muerte. Son esos momentos los que hacen que la experiencia de matar cobre vida. Orejas, ojos, nariz, dientes. Quiere oír el temblor de la incertidumbre en la voz de ella y notar el latido rápido de su corazón. Quiere ver cómo el pánico se le agolpa en la frente mientras va dándose cuenta de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Quiere oler su miedo. y, en última instancia, lo que quiere es sujetar toda la intimidad del asesinato en la garra… antes de probar lo que ha soñado y enseñar los dientes._

_**. . .**_

La caminata no era nada nuevo para ella, había recorrido ya tantas veces el mismo tramo que no le resultaba ningún misterio, era siempre el mismo camino de piedra, franqueado por grandes árboles cuyas copas estaban lo suficientemente juntas para crear un techo pero lo suficientemente separadas para que el sol entrara a raudales en el bosque. Se dijo, con una sonrisa pacífica, que no había nada que temer.

Con lo que ella no contó era con la nieve que caía a raudales sobre el bosque, cubriendo el camino y haciendo aparecer una tenue niebla que dificultaba la visión. Pero ella no se amilanó, tenía que cruzar el camino a como diera lugar, no pensaba permitir que una nevada la separara de sus deberes. Cada semana, ella seguía el mismo camino para llegar hasta el otro lado del bosque donde estaba la gran aldea, lugar al que llegaba para hacer las compras y ayudar así a su padre; ambos eran pobres, y vivían en los lindes del bosque sobreviviendo con la venta de tomates, que plantaban y cuidaban entre los dos desde que ella era una niña.

Siguió su camino con toda calma, ignorando los repentinos sonidos que hacían las ramas cuando se quebraban por el peso de la nieve, o el aleteo lejano de los búhos que dormían en sus huecos, o de las ardillas atrasadas que correteaban entre los arbustos robándose los frutos rojos que crecían a su alrededor, el único punto de color en medio del blanco eterno.

La caminata resultaba difícil, pero no imposible, y la jovencita seguía avanzando, cuidando de no hundir mucho sus pies en la nieve, sosteniendo contra su pecho la canasta en la que habría de traer de regreso la comida, avanzando con la cabeza en alto, protegida sólo por una capa del color de la sangre que llevaba una capucha para cubrir su cabeza.

Se detuvo de repente, mirando a la nada. El camino de piedra había desaparecido debajo de la nieve, pero de algo estaba segura al comienzo de su andanza, y era que no había salido del rumbo; pero ahora, le parecía que estaba en un grave error.

Mientras esos tétricos pensamientos le cruzaban por la cabeza, oyó un susurro extraño que la hizo volverse repentinamente hacia atrás. Miró a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en silencio y calma, demasiada calma quizá; hubiera jurado, con gran temor, que aquél sonido era el de unas pisadas.

Recordó las advertencias de su padre al respecto. Antonio siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado al cruzar el bosque porque podía haber ahí animales salvajes que la atacaran, pero nunca, en ninguno de sus caminos, se había topado con uno. Y justamente ahora, con ese clima tan poco ameno, no había razón para que aparecieran.

Trató de tranquilizarse, respiró profundo y siguió andando, bien segura que todo eran inventos de su cabeza asustada. Cuando alcanzara el tramo final, se reiría mucho de su cobardía temporal.

Escuchó de pronto lo que era sin duda un crujido, como el de una rama que se parte por la mitad. El crujido sonó tan peligrosamente cerca que se obligó a volverse, mirando con temor a su alrededor; nada, excepto una ardilla a poco metros que echó a correr por un alto abeto y se perdió en el follaje.

-Es sólo tu imaginación. –dijo para sí misma, respirando, calmando los latidos angustiados de su corazón. Y así continuó su caminata.

Pasó junto a una vereda, y la calma sólo era rota por el susurro del viento que movía las hojas en los árboles. No hubo más sorpresas, hasta que la niebla se densificó y le dificultó la vista. La joven parpadeó, entornó los ojos… y nada. Era incapaz de ver literalmente más allá de su nariz. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, buscando con cuidado las siluetas de los árboles para no chocar contra ninguno, segura de haber continuado con su camino.

Sólo entonces volvió a escuchar un gruñido extraño, débil, como el de una fiera agazapada que celebra el haber hallado una buena presa. El gruñido sonó peligrosamente cerca, y fue seguido por un sonido aún más alarmante, el de pasos que se aproximaban. Ella no soportó más la tensión y echó a correr en dirección opuesta. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, porque entonces cayó por una ancha ladera, rodando cuesta abajo hasta caer sobre una enorme pila de nieve.

La fuerte colisión la aturdió por varios segundos, en los cuales permaneció acostada sobre la nieve, gimoteando de dolor en voz baja por temor a atraer a la bestia de nuevo. Fue entonces que notó una silueta alta acercándose a ella, despacio. Con los ojos entreabiertos, apenas podía distinguir aquélla figura misteriosa.

Finalmente, la figura se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera verla bien. Un hombre alto, rubio, de mirada austera y vestido con ropas para andar en la nieve se aproximó a la joven. Parpadeó fríamente y murmuró:

-Una linda muchachita no debería estar sola aquí con este clima tan horrendo.

-Lo sé, es que… -se incorporó, sacudiéndose la nieve. –Necesito llegar a la aldea para comprar cosas y… creo que me desvié del camino.

-Lo hiciste, sí. –asintió con calma el desconocido. –Esta nevada empeorará. Ven conmigo si no deseas morir congelada, mi cabaña no está muy lejos. Además… -añadió en un tono de confidencialidad. –Hay un lobo rondando este bosque, una bestia peligrosa sedienta de sangre, y una criatura como tú resultaría una presa muy fácil.

A ella también la habían enseñado a no acercarse a los extraños, pero el temor de que un lobo fuera a atacarla de un momento a otro fue mayor, y aceptó seguir al hombre por entre los árboles hasta que vio aparecer una cabaña rústica, con su techo cubierto de nieve en la distancia. Echó a andar junto a él, soñando despierta con una chimenea ardiendo y quizá, una bebida caliente antes de continuar con su camino. El hombre, detrás de ella, sólo la miraba fijamente con sus ojos inexpresivos.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y ambos entraron.

-Es muy bonita. –elogió la jovencita. –Por cierto, soy muy grosera, no he preguntado ni cómo se llama usted ni he dicho cómo me llamo yo.

-Tienes razón. Es un dato importante, sí. Yo soy Lars.

-María…

-¿María? –la voz tenue del hombre parecía acariciar la palabra. –Hermoso nombre. Muy melodioso. Dime, María, ¿te apetece algo de tomar?

-Lo que sea está bien, por favor.

Lars volvió con dos tazas humeantes de café, que ambos degustaron acompañados de unos bizcochos recién horneados que provocaron una risa ingenua por parte de María.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lars, sonriendo indulgente.

-Es que… pareciera que esperaba invitados o algo así, señor. Lo siento.

-Sí… -repuso él con voz débil. –Qué suerte que he encontrado uno.

Dejaron de lado ése detalle y continuaron comiendo hasta que el reloj marcó sonoramente las tres de la tarde y María, muy alterada, se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

Sintió que algo aferraba con fuerza su mano. Se volvió y encontró la mirada fría y dominante de Lars sobre ella. La mano del hombre apretaba con fuerza indecible su muñeca.

-Por favor… -dijo. –Debo irme ya.

-¿Aún? –musitó el hombre, acercándola más hacia sí con la ayuda de su férreo apretón. –No lo creo, linda. Aún nieva.

-Pero yo debo irme… mi padre estará preocupado por mí y yo…

-No, no… ni hablar de eso siquiera. Tú debes quedarte. –repuso con una voz dulce, pero a la vez amenazadora. María abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, intuyendo que algo estaba mal y que era mejor apartarse, pero ¿cómo? Aquélla parte del bosque le era totalmente desconocida e inhóspita. Cayó en la cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por dejarse arrastrar hasta aquél lugar.

-Vamos… siéntate… -dijo de nuevo Lars, tirando de ella hasta que cayó sentada en el sofá de nueva cuenta. –Charlemos un poco más… hasta que la nieve haya descendido.

-Pero podría durar así toda la tarde. –se lamentó la joven morena.

-No. No será así. Yo lo sé, he pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en éste bosque, tanto que conozco cada una de sus piedras, de sus arbustos, de sus árboles… siento cada cambio imperceptible en el aire cuando llega la lluvia, cuando llega la nieve… podría decirse a éstas alturas que el bosque y yo somos uno solo.

Aquéllos desvaríos siniestros le helaron la sangre a María, y volvió a ponerse de pie apresuradamente, cogiendo su capa y echándosela sobre los hombros, dispuesta a salir de aquél lugar tan rápido como pudiera.

-Me iré. –anunció con una voz más firme. –No me importa la nieve, el frío… no me importa el maldito lobo, lo enfrentaré.

-¿El lobo? –preguntó con suavidad Lars, poniéndose de pie y dibujando por vez primera una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa realmente macabra y temible. –Linda niñita, no escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que te expliqué. Te lo dije muy claro, ¿no fue así? Te dije que el lobo estaba cerca… que estaba hambriento… y que tú eras una presa muy fácil…

En los ojos de María se retrató el más hondo temor. Ése temor excitó los sentidos del siniestro hombre y empezó a hablar más apresuradamente, con una voz cavernosa que parecía más el gruñido de un animal que la voz de un humano.

-No escuchaste la advertencia, no viste las intenciones… venías huyendo del lobo y no te diste cuenta nunca de que el lobo estaba junto a ti todo el tiempo. Y ahora… -añadió, tomándola bruscamente de los hombros. -… serás la cena del lobo.

-¡No! –gritó ella, forcejeando por soltarse pero era demasiado débil, y a él no le costó trabajo arrastrarla hasta el sofá y tirarla boca arriba sobre éste. Sin perder tiempo, se echó sobre ella para inmovilizarla usando sus manos e ignorando sus gritos y sus pataletas desesperadas. Inclinó la cabeza y olfateó, como un lobo real, el cuello de la joven, escuchando con fino oído el latido desesperado en su pecho. Eso era lo que realmente quería, sentir el pánico de su indefensa presa, alimentarse de él hasta que el acto final se consumara, lo cual pasaría muy pronto.

Con una mano, sujetó las muñecas de la joven y las levantó por encima de su cabeza. Con la otra, se quitó la larga bufanda rayada que llevaba al cuello y la colocó alrededor de la garganta de su víctima, haciendo una especie de torniquete. María gimió de terror, y en sus ojos apareció la huella de desesperanza que tienen todos los que saben que van a morir. Lars sonrió victorioso, esa era la señal que necesitaba. Con un fuerte tirón de ambas manos, tirando de los extremos de la bufanda, apretó el cuello de su presa hasta que expiró.

Al verla muerta, retiró la bufanda y contempló la escena del crimen, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego, inclinándose sobre el rostro pálido y surcado de lágrimas de la joven, besó su frente y murmuró:

-No debiste seguir al lobo.

…

-Y bueno, eso es lo que pasa a las niñas malas que desobedecen a sus padres. –dijo Antonio, sentado al borde de la cama donde su pequeña hija escuchaba boquiabierta la historia.

-Pero yo no me fui a ningún bosque, tajtli. –repuso.

-Cualquier lugar donde esté Francia es como un peligroso bosque.

-¿Y si es así porqué demonios me usaste a mí y no al pervertido como el malo de tu historia? –gruñó enfadado el holandés, sentado en una esquina de la habitación y fumando como si fuera una chimenea industrial.

-Porque tú das más miedo. –contestó tranquilamente el español, haciendo que su hija soltara una risa cristalina.

-Discúlpanos, tío Lars, yo sé que tú nunca me harías nada malo. –musitó María tiernamente.

-A ti no, chiquilla, pero al fantoche que tiene por padre… quien sabe, quizá él se convierta en el Caperucito Rojo y yo en el lobo…

_**FIN**_


End file.
